To Another world
by Blair flannigan
Summary: In beyblade v force Tyson,Max,Hilary,Kai,Ray,Kenny,Oliver, Enrique,Johnny, Mariah,Mariam,Kevin,Joseph,Gingka,Yu,Kenta,Tithi,Asami,Madoka,Masamune,Kyoya,Nile,Eight,Ren,Takanosuke,Maru,Kite,Nicole,Marche,Sho,Leon,Jin,Enzo,Selen,Ian,Argo travels to another dimension where they meet Naruto and friends
1. Tyson,Gingka,Zyro,Sho their friends

In beyblade v force Yu and Kenta and Tithi and Asami was bored from playing beyblade then Yu , Kenta , Tithi and Asami found a time machine Yu told Tyson , Max , Hilary , Kai , Ray , Kenny , Oliver , Enrique , Johnny , Wyatt , Salima , Kane , Jim , Mariah , Mariam , Kevin , Joseph , Ming Ming , Gingka , Madoka , Masamune , Zeo , Toby , Hikaru , Kyoya , Nile , Lera , Mei Mei , Eight , Ren , Takanosuke , Maru , Kite , Nicole , Marche , Sho , Leon , Jin , Enzo , Selen , Ian , Argo that their is a time machine Tyson , Max , Hilary , Kai , Ray , Kenny , Oliver , Enrique , Johnny , Wyatt , Salima , Kane , Jim , Mariah , Mariam , Kevin , Joseph , Ming Ming , Gingka , Yu , Kenta , Tithi , Asami , Madoka , Masamune , Zeo , Toby , Hikaru , Kyoya , Nile , Lera , Mei Mei , Eight , Ren , Takanosuke , Maru , Kite , Nicole , Marche , Sho , Leon , Jin , Enzo , Selen , Ian , Argo went inside the time machine Tyson , Max , Hilary , Kai , Ray , Kenny , Oliver , Enrique , Johnny , Wyatt , Salima , Kane , Jim , Mariah , Mariam , Kevin , Joseph , Ming Ming , Gingka , Yu , Kenta , Tithi , Asami , Madoka , Masamune , Zeo , Toby , Hikaru , Kyoya , Nile , Lera , Mei Mei , Eight , Ren , Takanosuke , Maru , Kite , Nicole , Marche , Sho , Leon , Jin , Enzo , Selen , Ian , Argo travels to another dimension where they meet Naruto and friends Tyson , Max , Hilary , Kai , Ray , Kenny , Oliver , Enrique , Johnny , Wyatt , Salima , Kane , Jim , Mariah , Mariam , Kevin , Joseph , Ming Ming , Gingka , Yu , Kenta , Tithi , Asami , Madoka , Masamune , Zeo , Toby , Hikaru , Kyoya , Nile , Lera , Mei Mei , Eight , Ren , Takanosuke , Maru , Kite , Nicole , Marche , Sho , Leon , Jin , Enzo , Selen , Ian , Argo find out that their special moves turn into jutsu and we have chakra Yu , Asami , Max , Eight , Tithi , Kenta said cool our special moves we can use them as jutsu now Tyson , Max , Hilary , Kai , Ray , Kenny , Oliver , Enrique , Johnny , Wyatt , Salima , Kane , Jim , Mariah , Mariam , Kevin , Joseph , Ming Ming , Gingka ,Yu , Kenta , Tithi , Asami , Madoka , Masamune , Zeo , Toby , Hikaru , Kyoya , Nile , Lera , Mei Mei , Eight , Ren , Takanosuke , Maru , Kite , Nicole , Marche , Sho , Leon , Jin , Enzo , Selen , Ian , Argo went to train with Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , Idate , Kakashi , Obito , Rin , Choji , Shikamaru , Ino , Shino , Kiba , Hinata , Lee , Neji , Tenten , Kankuro , Gaara , Temari for the chunin exams then it was time for the first part of the exam


	2. Boruto and his friends

Boruto and his friends went back in time to Naruto time and boruto and his friends meet Naruto and his friends for the chunin exams boruto and Sarada and mitsuki , shikadai and chocho and Inojin , himawari and metal lee , Araya , Shinki ,Yodo ,Yurui ,Toroi ,Tarui , Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , Idate , Kakashi , Obito , Rin , Nawaki , Choji , Shikamaru , Ino , Shino , Kiba , Hinata , Lee , Neji , Tenten , Kankuro , Gaara , Temari , Haku , Kin , Zaku , Dosu , Kagari , Oboro , Mubi , lchi , Ni , San , Shiore and team mates , Tyson , Max , Hilary , Kai , Ray , Kenny , Oliver , Enrique , Johnny , Wyatt , Zeo , Salima , Kane , Jim , Mariah , Mariam , Kevin , Joseph , Ming Ming , Gingka , Madoka , Masamune , Zeo , Toby , Hikaru , Kyoya , Nile , Lera , Mei Mei , Eight , Ren , Takanosuke , Maru , Kite , Nicole , Marche , Sho , Leon , Jin , Enzo , Selen , Ian , Argo it was time for the first part of the chunin exams boruto and Sarada and mitsuki , shikadai and chocho and Inojin , himawari and metal lee , Araya , Shinki ,Yodo ,Yurui ,Toroi ,Tarui , Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , Idate , Kakashi , Obito , Rin , Choji , Shikamaru , Ino , Shino , Kiba , Hinata , Lee , Neji , Tenten , Kankuro , Gaara , Temari , Tyson , Max , Hilary , Kai , Ray , Kenny , Oliver , Enrique , Johnny , Salima , Kane , Jim , Mariah , Mariam , Kevin , Joseph , Ming Ming , Gingka , Madoka , Masamune , Zeo , Toby , Hikaru , Kyoya , Nile , Lera , Mei Mei , Eight , Ren , Takanosuke , Maru , Kite , Nicole , Marche , Sho , Leon , Jin , Enzo , Selen , Ian , Argo passed the first part of the chunin exam then it was time for the second part of the chunin exams it was in the forest of death Anko said that their is a heaven scroll an earth scroll and you have to sign a paper then anko told the teams to go and get a heaven scroll or an earth scroll anko said the teams have five days and you must have both scrolls before reaching the tower anko said oh and one more word of advice just don't die then anko told the teams to go wait at the gates until anko said to begin the teams go into the forest of death


	3. In the forest of death

In the forest of death team 7 and team Tyson Naruto and Tyson had to go to the bathroom naruto and Tyson tried to go to the bathroom Sakura and Hilary said not in front of me you don't go find a bush or something naruto and Tyson came from behind the bush naruto said that was alot all man I wrote my whole name Sakura said your such a pig sometimes you know that Naruto and Tyson smile Sasuke and Kai note this that Naruto and Tyson had their kunai hold their left so Sasuke and Kai started to fight Naruto and Tyson Sakura and Hilary said what are you do Sasuke and Kai Sasuke and Kai said took a good look at Naruto and Tyson kunai hold on their left leg Sasuke and Kai said talk what have you done with Naruto and Tyson Naruto said I am naruto Sasuke said then where the cut on your cheek I guest you didn't know that the real Naruto got a cut on his face before this test but the real Naruto right hand Sasuke and Kai said your transformation skill is worse then Naruto and Tyson tell us who you two are alright you got us so what where still going to take your scroll now hand it over or else so which one of you has it fine then we guest we have to take you both out or we take you both out Sasuke and Kai fight two guys in a masks with kunai's Sasuke and Kai throw a kunai to Naruto and Tyson Sasuke and Kai said you idiot to Naruto and Tyson Sakura and Hilary said Sasuke and Kai then Naruto and Tyson help fight the two guys with masks on Sakura and Hilary said are you two alright Sasuke and Kai said don't just stand their Sakura and Hilary sasuke and Kai said changes are these guys are not alone watch out the others can strike at any second now we wish we came alone so it not to around suspicious big mistake sasuke and kai said so much for them for now that provides that we can't just trust appears we have to come up with away knowing each of us is say who we say we are and not some imposed using a transformion genjutsu sakura and Hilary said alright so what we do sasuke and kai said we need a passed word naruto and Tyson said what kind of passed word sasuke and kai a secret one something that known only to the 6 of us


End file.
